Too late
by XAXRX
Summary: A sad Loliver one-shot. Song fic to Taylor Swift's White Horse. **Go to profile and vote on poll** Rated K Just on case


_**White Horse**_

**Loliver.**

Lilly was driving away in the rain. The tears just made it harder to see. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Where was she going? She hit the highway. All the thoughts kept replaying in her mind.

"_Lilly!" Oliver yelled._

_Joanie just broke up with him and he came to Lillys' house._

"_No Oliver!" Lilly shouted crying. "You had your chance! Just, just leave! I can't believe you!"_

"_But Lilly! I-"_

_**So you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to **_

"_I waited for you!"_

"_I can explain!-"_

"_I actually thought that finally when I told you, you would love me too!"_

"_I do!"_

_**And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known.**_

"_Oliver listen to me! I'm not the rebound! I love you but apparently you don't love me!"  
"Lilly I love you!"_

"_Don't say that! Never say that! If you loved me this wouldn't have happened! I told you I love you and what did you do? That's right you walked away to Joanie!"_

"_Lilly,"_

"_No listen! I've loved you for 5 years at the least! You never loved me! Just leave, your too late."_

"_No."_

"_Oliver leave! I hate you! My life is screwed up enough! This isn't a fairytale! I can't stop reading whenever things get bad! I'm not the princess that someone can save! No one can save me! Not even you! The one person who I loved. The one person who should have been there for me! When I told you, you went to Joanie! What was that about! I cried myself to sleep that night! Your too late!"_

_Oliver stood there as tears rolled down her face. He said nothing. No protest, no sound._

_**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around **_

"_Now you have nothing to say." Lilly whispered._

"_Lilly," Oliver said walking up to her, pulling her into a hug._

"_Don't touch me!" Lilly shouted pulling away._

"_I can't believe I thought you were worth the wait, that if I did wait, you would realize..."_

"_I never loved Joanie." He said looking down._

"_Then why! Tell me why you did this to me!"_

"_I- I don't know."_

"_I used to dream about you, now there all nightmares..."_

_**Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know **_

_**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around **_

"_Lilly, please give me a chance!"_

"_No Oliver! You have all those years of chances! I'm done!"_

_He stood there silent._

"_I'm sorry Oliver."_

"_You shouldn't be."_

"_Your right... Leave now."_

"_Lilly,"_

"_Just go!"_

_**Here you are your sitting there  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry **_

"_I'm not leaving till I know that your going to be alright!"_

"_I'm Leaving!" Lilly said stomping up the stairs._

"_What!" Oliver said chasing after her._

"_You heard me." Lilly said as she ran into her room she slammed and locked the door._

"_Where are you going!" Oliver said pounding the door._

"_Anywhere but here. I'm going to make a new life and find someone that loves me!"_

"_Where are you going to find someone! I love you! You can't leave!"_

"_There are lots of places and lots of people out there! Not just this place!" Lilly started shoving her clothes in a suitcase._

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town **_

_Once done, Lilly rushed out her bedroom, running down the stair before Oliver could stop her._

"_Lilly stop! You don't know what your doing! Your being over dramatic!" Oliver said running down the stairs after her._

_She stopped and turned around._

"_Dramatic!" She yelled. "I had my heart ripped out! What ever happened in your perfect little life! Oh Joanie broke up with you big deal! You never loved her anyway, you've never had a broken heart. I'm leaving, you can't stop me, I don't want you to find me."_

_**There in my rear view mirror disappears now  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now **_

_Lilly opened the front door and ran to her car and threw her bags in the backseat. _

_Once started she slammed on the pedal and drove off._

"_I want to find you." Oliver said sitting against the door._

"_Goodbye Oliver." Lilly said driving away._

_**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now...**_

_**A/N: Sad Loliver :( I loved writing this, even though Lilly and Oliver don't get together and it's a happy Ending. I hope no one is disappointed in this... Please go to my profile and vote on the poll, 4 choices of couples! **_

_**Pick 1 from each:**_

_**Wizards of Waverly Place**_

_**Sonny With a chance**_

_**icarly**_

_**Hannah Montana/**_

_**DONT VOTE HERE! Go to my profile ^^**_


End file.
